figureskatingfandomcom-20200216-history
John Baldwin, Jr.
John Baldwin, Jr. (born October 18, 1973 in Dallas, Texas) is an American figure skater. With partner Rena Inoue, he is a two-time U.S. national champion. Inoue and Baldwin are the first skaters to perform a throw triple axel in competition. Personal life Baldwin comes from a family of skaters. His father, John Baldwin Sr, competed as a single skater in the 1960s. His brother Don Baldwin competed in singles as well. Baldwin proposed to his skating partner Rena Inoue in January 2008. Career John Baldwin originally competed in both singles and pairs. With partner Tristan Colell, he competed at the World Junior Figure Skating Championships. Baldwin was a veteran single skater, having competed at every national championship from his win at the novice level in 1987 through 2000. His best finish at Nationals as a senior was 9th in 1995. His father, who was a skating coach, arranged a tryout between Baldwin and Rena Inoue, a Japanese skater living in America. Inoue and Baldwin tried out and agreed to form the partnership. They began competing together in 2000. They placed 11th at the 2001 U.S. Figure Skating Championships. The following season, they won the pewter medal at the 2002 U.S. Figure Skating Championships. They were sent to the 2002 Four Continents Championships, their first international competition together, and placed 7th. In the 2002-2003 season, they competed on the Grand Prix. Returning to Nationals, they won the bronze medal. They withdrew from the 2003 Four Continents Championships, but placed 10th at the 2003 World Figure Skating Championships. In the 2003-2004 season, they improved on their Grand Prix results and won their first national title. They placed 4th at the 2004 Four Continents Championships and repeated their 10th place finish at the 2004 World Figure Skating Championships. In the 2004-2005 season, they medaled for the first time on the Grand Prix and qualified for the Grand Prix Final, where they placed 6th. They won the silver medal at the 2005 U.S. Figure Skating Championships and placed 11th at the 2005 World Figure Skating Championships. In the 2005-2006 season, Inoue and Baldwin medaled on the Grand Prix. At the 2006 U.S. Figure Skating Championships, Inoue and Baldwin became the first pair to successfully perform a throw triple throw triple axel in competition. They went on to the 2006 Four Continents Championships, which they won. At the 2006 Winter Olympics, they made Olympic and international history when they landed the throw triple axel for the first time in international competition. They placed 7th overall. At the 2006 World Figure Skating Championships, they placed 4th. In the 2006-2007 season, Inoue and Baldwin won the gold medal at the 2006 Skate America after winning the short program and placing second in the free skate. They won the silver medal at 2006 Skate Canada International the next week; and then won the silver at 2006 Trophee Eric Bompard one week later. They qualified for the Grand Prix Final. At the 2007 U.S. Figure Skating Championships, they won the silver medal. They placed 8th at the 2007 World Figure Skating Championships. In the 2007-2008 season, Inoue and Baldwin sat out the Grand Prix series, choosing to skate in shows instead. Returning to competition at the 2008 U.S. Figure Skating Championships, they won the silver medal. While they were taking their bows following their free skate, Baldwin proposed marriage to Rena on the ice and she accepted. Inoue and Baldwin competed at the 2008 World Figure Skating Championships, where they placed 10th. Inoue and Baldwin have been assigned to the 2008 Skate America and the 2008 NHK Trophy for the 2008-2009 Grand Prix Season. Competitive highlights Pairs career (with Inoue) (with Colell) * J = Junior level Singles career * N = Novice level; J = Junior level References * External links * Official site * * *John Baldwin's U.S. Olympic Team bio Navigation Category:American figure skaters Category:Mens skaters Category:Pairs skaters Category:Junior mens skaters Category:Junior pairs skaters Category:Novice mens skaters Category:United States novice champions Category:United States junior medalists Category:United States champions Category:United States medalists Category:Four Continents champions Category:Four Continents medalists Category:Olympic skaters Category:World junior medalists